Champions Restart
by Avatar Fan 11051
Summary: The current champion of the Pokemon League in an obscure region decides to restart his huge journey, but this time, it's in Kanto. I suck at summaries :P Submit ONE OC, and if you don't get picked then TOO BAD! :P
1. Victory

Trumpets blared as I triumphantly left the Pokemon Dream Corp. where they held the Aldente league(Yes, this is a new region, but it won't be used for long!), my fantastic Bulbasaur by my side. This was arguably the best day of my life, as I was now a celebrity hot off the press. And why? Because I was the Harnelk region Pokemon League champion!

_________________

_"Go, Bulbasaur!" I released my friend since Day 1 from its confinement. It was very stubborn at first, but it came to enjoy my company, and vice versa. So much so that I never evolved it. It was the strongest member of my team. The only abnormal thing was that due to its nature of being a strong, not-evolved Pokemon, that it was about half the size of a Venusaur, but double an Ivysaur. This made it intimidating to most foes, but people always asked me why I never evolved that Bulbasaur. People were bewildered through the whole tournament, and gave it the name 'Misterio' (Mystery in Portuguese)._

_"Lee's trump card, let's hear it for ..." shouted the deep voiced announcer, as the whole crowd chanted "MISTERIO!" Misterio (as I will now call him) bowed to the crowd, before clapping his vines together to encourage them. I grinned at him._

_"Let's look at Lee's whole line up." spoke the announcer, and an image of my face showed up on the screen, next to my three Pokemon for this battle._

_"Misterio!" ('Woo!' shouted the crowd) "his trusty Rhyhorn, Rhampage, which has never before been seen in this tournament. Too much of a gamble, perhaps? Only time will tell! And his mightily strong Kingdra, Neptune! It has proven to be very sturdy, and takes little damage to even the super effective attacks! Now, on Richard's team..." Richard Wilkins was my opponent for this day._

_"Possibly one of the strongest Pokemon in the universe, his Dragonite, Spirit! Next up, an... odd choice perhaps, Bonsly!' the whole crowd gave a general 'What?' reaction to that. 'and his last Pokemon, Magmortar!" This was obviously his strongest Pokemon, as it even had a pre built animation for it, blowing fire into the sky, and literally, lighting up the sky. But then something I was surprised to see. My Misterio, doing a solarbeam at an artificially made Deoxys, and blowing it up! Then a diagonnal line came between the two faces of Misterio and Magmortar._

_"Who will win this match up? Obviously Magmortar has the advantage, but this is an odd sport indeed!" the crowd started cheering as we started fighting._

_"Magmortar, Fire Spin!" Richard shouted, and his Magmortar ran across the stage, spinning his arm in a full circle, before throwing a ball of fire like he was bowling. Then I realized we were being marked on performance. _

_"Dodge, then fight back with Frenzy Plant! Go!" I shouted in my typically British accent, and Bulbasaur nodded, staying braced to dodge. At the last second, he jumped sky high, and whipped the floor gently, before landing gracefully and doing nothing. The performance markers frowned, and looked to write down a low mark._

_"Umm... OK, uh, Smog!" Richard shouted. But before Magmortaer could do anything, a space of trees, erupted from the ground, sending him rocketing sky high. Bulbasaur then jumped again, and grabbed Magmortar with his vines, before sending him plummeting downwards on to the stadium floor._

_WHACK!_

_It smacked headfirst into the dirt, before Bulbasaur spread out his vines in the air so much that he parachuted back down on to the stage, before taking a bow. The crowd went wild as everyone cheered, or shook hot dog vendors somuch that the squirted tomato sauce on themselves! I ran to pick up my Misterio, before sending him behind me, as a signal for his victory._

_"Now, go Rhampage!" I sent out my Rhyhorn to battle. It was HUGE, literally! It was levelled up so much that it had grown to epic proportions! He petted his tiny Bonsly, and sent him out. This poor critter was scared to death as he was pushed out to battle. Then came the animations. It showed me riding on my Rhyhorn, sprinting through the desert, before jumping and blocking the sun (at least, from the camera's point of view!), then came the Bonsly animation. It just showed it looking idle, and quivering on the spot, before sending a razor leaf through a brick of obviously fake rock._

_"Horn attack, Rhampage!" I shouted at my friendly rhino. It sprinted top speed at this tiny plant, but his trainer merely murmurred,_

_"Tackle." and that was what it did. It sent Rhampage literally flying into one of the angular points of the stadium, before falling to the ground._

_" *buh* Bonsly... wins?" then there was cheering for this tiny plant, but I merely smiled, before whispering to the also-smiling Rhyhorn "Flamethrower." he wasn't going to expect this. All of a sudden, a roaring flame wiped out the plant, and burnt it to a sinch. He then made the flames swirl around the audience (taking away the hat so that nobody was hurt), and taking it back into its mouth, just for presentation. Then came silence._

_"Could Lee Everett become the Pokemon League champion now?" then there was raucous cheering, and Richard began to sweat. I returned Rhyhorn, so I could send out Neptune, but first, part of the stadium disappeared, and was replaced by a deep pool of hot water._

_Animation time! Neptune started to swirl around in the water, before making a whirlpool. Then... SPLASH! It jumped out of the water, and winked at the camera. Then was Dragonite's. Dark, thumping music began to play, as this Dragonite emerged from some lava on screen. But it was jet black! They were meant to be yellow, weren't they. It spread its wings, and roared in the screen. Now was my time to shine. I could win, and be remembered forever, or lose, and be remembered as a loser forever. _

_"OK, Hyper Beam, Dragonite!" he shouted, and the jet black Dragonite launched an orange blast at my Neptune. _

_"Aqua Tail!" I shouted, so Neptune deflected the attack, and my Kingdra went deep into the water._

_"Get it!" Richard shouted, and his dragon delved in, before picking up Neptune by its fingers, and pummeling it into oblivion. I returned it, and sent out Rhyhorn immediately._

_"Flamethrower!" it let out a blast of fire which hit Dragonite straight on, and it shut its eyes, enduring the pain._

_"Horn attack!" Rhampage sprinted, before going faster than Extremespeed into Dragonite. The crowd was immersed in the battle now. Dragonite was crushed into the floor, before I called out an ambitious, never tried out before combination of attacks._

_"Iron Tail and Toxic!" the crowd gasped. Combinations were only rarely useful in battles, they were meant for showing off! But despite looking unsure, Rhyhorn's tail turned a metallic dark purple, and he hit Dragonite while he was down. Some purple spores spread around Dragonite's body, painting him a very dark purple.  
_

_"Dragoooooo!" screamed Dragonite, before flying hurriedly away. Rhyhorn smiled, before getting crushed by a high velocity Fly attack._

_"You! That was a dirty trick!" I shouted at Richard, but he grinned and flashed a thumbs-up._

_"OK, Misterio, it's up to you. He's weak, so you should be able to beat him. If you don't it's OK." Even though I knew it would be crushing, I wasn't actually expecting to win now._

_I decided to try another combination of attacks._

_"Rock Smash and Energy Ball!" with that, a thick ball of roock and electricity formed in the air, before flying at the unaware Dragonite, who was knocked back. These combinations were proving useful._

_"Frenzy Plant and Vine Whip!" I said, even more confident of combos now. These were quickly turning into my signature moves. Bulbasaur attempted to grab Dragonite with his vines, but the now extremely weak Draggonite grabbed them, and pulled his vines together, and tied them together, before using Bite on them._

_"BULBA!" shouted Misterio, as the ends of his vines were tore off. I started to hurl abuse at Richard for pulling such a move, but I eventually regained my composure. This was it._

_"NOW, SOLARBEAM!" and that was it. Misterio launched possibly one of the most strongest attacks ever seen, a huge, smooth green beam. It surprise dme that such an attack could be pulled off by such a weakened Pokemon. Dragonite tried fighting back with Dragon Rage, but it dissolveed upon conctact. That was when the crowd erupted._

_"YES!!!!!!!!" I shouted for as long as I can remember, before hugging Misterio so much that he actually fainted. That, or he was injusred from the barrage of powerful attacks. Oh well._

_______________

I happily reminisced over these moments for a long time on a park bench. Then I had a single thought. I really wanted to do that again! And, I had nothing else going on! But wait. I had to avoid major publicity. I would go to Kanto... Kanto, yes!! Everything was working out! I would visit Professor Oak, after all, he gave me Misterio. But I didn't want to do it with such strong Pokemon... it would just be easy. Wait... I had a baby Horsea being kept in the Day Care Centre... I would take that and see what I could do! And if I ever needed some extra firepower, I would collect some of my old companions! I looked down at Misterio, who was looking at me, excited by this idea that I was thinking of. He could tell when I was thinking about stuff. But I couldn't dream of leaving Misterio behind... he would be my eternal companion throughout. And if I ever had long distances to travel, I would get Rhampage, and ride across the countryside... YES!! This was all working out perfectly! I could visit my parents and tell them the news, after all, I was born in Kanto. In fact, to get there easily, I called out my Pidgeotto I caught merely for travel, and told him the destination. And then we flew majestically across the sky. After 7 or so hours, we were there. And this was our new journey.

_____________

OK, I need ONE companion for this journey, and YOU are going to decide. I will decide who will be the companion, based only on who I think will be the most interesting. So get voting 8)


	2. Burn, Baby, Burn!

Since I want to get your attention now, Happy2BeMe has won :D But... CyberWolf and LegendaryFairy, I can guarantee that your characters will join at a later date. :). Let's go!

_________________

I touched down gently in Kanto, possibly the most majestic region on this Earth. I smiled as I landed on the familiar hill which I used to live on. Pidgotto knew that this was where I always wanted to land, it was the landmark from where I got Misterio. Forgetting about the amazing Bulbasaur, I released him to this familiar town, and he cried out happily, before running in circles, laughing. I grinned, before looking at the rest of my Poke Balls. I decided to say a proper goodbye to all of them. So, I released Rhampage, my Pidgeotto (again!), Neptune, and my Magby, which I had caught in a bet. I stroked them all and said a personal goodbye. I promised them all that I would come back for them all during the Pokemon League, but they had to go to Professor Oak's first. I then realized that I was within spitting distance of Professor Oak's lab, who incidentally, had my baby Horsea. We all decided to walk outside of their Poke Balls, before I opened the door to a girl about my age, who had long white hair, red eyes and who wore a black cardigan, skinny jeans, and some combat boots, picking up a tiny, frightened Charmander, and Professor Oak going over to his desk to fetch five Poke Balls. He turned around, and widened his eyes until they were the size of the moon.

"LEE!" he ran over at twice the speed of a normal old man, and shook my hand.

"You won the league,' I nodded, 'and assembled one of the most powerful teams in the world,' I put on a smug grin, 'and all with a mere Bulbasaur!" I grinned, and picked Misterio up. He smilled at the Professor, and the old man stroked him behind the ears.

"What brings you here?" he asked, bewildered, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wanted to start again. I was wondering, could I put all of my Pokemon back into storage, and take out my baby Horsea? Otherwise, it wouldn't be a challenge." he furrowed an eyebrow, and looked at me curiously.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, and said goodbye to my noble creatures other than Misterio.

"I wanna keep Bulbasaur though. He was my starter, so he stays with me."

"A noble man, you have always been Lee." he smiled broadly, before leading my animals into his garden, before coming back to the girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Old friends always react in the same way. Now then...' he passed her a PokeDex, 'you should be off! Oh!" he shouted loudly,m as he stuck his index finger in the air.

"Lee, why don't you travel with her? I mean, that Horsea's going to get thrashed on its own. And I mean, a former champion travelling with a newbie trainer, it makes perfect sense!" I nodded, as did she, though she looked unsure.

"Don't worry, he is very trustworthy." she nodded, smiling, then looked at me.

"Friday Ramsteiner." she beamed at me, and I shook her hand.

"Lee Strove." I smiled warmly, before heading to the door.

"Goodbye, Professor Oak! I'll get in touch when I get to Viridian City!' and I turned around, 'Take good care of my Pokemon for me!" he nodded and smiled again, and saluted us. We stepped outside, and Friday turned to me.

"Well, shall we set off?" I nodded, smiling, and releasing my Horsea on to land, who squealed when he came out.

"Horseeeaaa!" it shut its eyes, and bounced around jollily. I smiled warmly, and picked it up. It already seemed comfortable with me! I guess Neptune rubbed off on him somehow. He bounced around in my hands, and I put him back down. I couldn't keep him out of his Poke Ball... Oh well. I started to walk on to Route 1, Horsea and Misterio in check, until we saw a wild Cyndaquil , growling at a nearby Poochyena. OK... this was weird... but water beats fire most of the time, right? I commanded a Bubble, straight away, which Horsea smartly launched at its fire on its back. It turned around slowly, before charging at Horsea. But I was prepared.

"Smokescreen!" I shouted, so Horsea launched a cloud of smoke, and dodged. Meanwhile, Cyndaquil had dug some dirt into its eyes, so I Bubbled it, and it finally fainted. I threw a Great Ball back from my old region, and successfully caught a Cyndaquil. I travelled over to it, but both of my Pokemon were bewildered at why a Cyndaquil would be roaming the wild.

"I know! Weird right?" they both nodded, still weirded out.

___________

"Go Cyndquil!" I had taken the fire Pokemon over to a deserted area, after comforting the Poochyena, who turned out to be a baby, and was soon resuced by its mother, a Mightyena.

Rascal (which I had decided to call him since his capture) came out on to the plain grass. It had angry eyes, as I went over to stroke it. It growled, before shooting an Ember on to my hand!

"Owowowowow!" I shouted, shaking my burnt hand. He turned his head away, so I had to plead with him.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, Rascal, but you belong to me now! You have to! I'm sorry, but I know that we'll become friends!" I looked at him, wondering if he would accept my apology.

"OW!!" I screamed, as he had Embered my burnt hand again. I looked down angrily at him.

"NO! I am not going to have a Pokemon that I never caused ANY wrongdoing, that refuses to do anything for me!" he looked sorry for a split second, before turning his head away. There was a flock of Pidgey approaching, and fast. Then they saw easy prey. My Horsea...

"NO!" I shouted, and stood in front of him, who was suddenly scared. They started to caw angrily, before my Bulbasaur mached in front of me, and sent out a long slithering vine, to scoop away most of them.

"Well done, Misterio!" I said, and stroked my little Bulbasaur. Meanwhile, Rascal was looking at a fast approaching Pidgey...

WHAM!

He was knocked by his chin, on to the muddy ground, and skidded along, before getting back up and pouting. He looked around to me, looking for sympathy.

"Only if you promise to obey every order I give you!" he pondered, before nodding. I beamed at him, before shouting out attacks.

"Smokescreen, and a Tackle straight afterwards!" I shouted. He nodded, before sending out a puff of smoke into the air, and leaping straight through the smoke, and smashed into the Pidgey full on. It turned around, angrily, before glowing a bright yellow slowly and surely, growing in size. Oh no. It was a Pidgeotto now! She flew down, at top speed... performing an... Aerial Ace!

"Run!" I shouted, and he jumped to the right, almost soaring out of harm's reach.

BOOM!

The Pidgeotto landed with a huge bang, before taking off again. It came back down for an Aerial Ace, and I had to give the dodge command again.

"Run!" I shouted, but Rascal stayed exactly where he was.

"RUN!" I shouted, panicking that he had had enough. But as the Pidgeotto descended, he blew a Smokescreen in its face, before Embering it, leading to a heavy landing, face-first. He had wrapped it up!

I hugged it, and surprisingly, he didn't burn me! He extinguished his back flames, and cried out.

"Cynd!"

_________________

There! I won't catch the Pidgeotto, and yes, **Friday Ramsteiner** will be included later, as well as the other two :D


End file.
